


Mine

by martianwahtney



Series: drabbles [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Engagement, F/M, Fluff, Happy Pepper Potts, Happy Tony Stark, Pepper-centric, Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Spider-Man: Homecoming Spoilers, in love nerds are in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-30 01:45:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11453412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/martianwahtney/pseuds/martianwahtney
Summary: Based off that scene in SM:HOCO with Pepper and TonyPlease, please don't read if you haven't seen the movie.





	Mine

“Did you mean it?” Pepper asked as she looked down at the ring on her finger.  
  
Even though she said she would handle it he still went down on one knee in front of the paparazzi to distract them from the sudden lack of SpiderMan.  
  
Pepper didn't say yes because of the paparazzi. She said yes because she honest to god loved the man.  
  
“Honey,” Tony said quietly.  
  
His fingers played with the ends of her hair.  
  
“I gave Happy that ring in 2008 because I knew this was the endgame. That you were the endgame. I couldn't tell you how I knew that… and it bothers me to hell cause I like knowing things… but I just knew. I asked you because I love you,” he said simply.  
  
“I hope you said yes for the same reason,”  
  
Pepper leaned forward to kiss him, soft and slow.  
  
“I also really love making the paparazzi flip,” he murmured.  
  
Pepper grinned. There he was. The man she loved. Crazy, brilliant, and so, so, so eccentric. _He’s mine_ , she thought happily.  
  
_Mine, mine, mine._

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted to my tumblr  
> [here](http://www.anthonystarhk.tumblr.com/)  
> prompts are open


End file.
